


Movie Date

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and River go to see Star Wars...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Date

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad," the Doctor said, throwing a smile and a peace sign at a long haired man selling flowers outside the theater. "It's not like they have any idea of the relative distribution of sentient lifeforms in a galaxy."

"It wasn't that. It was those costumes," River said. "Did you see those honeybuns she was wearing over her ears? Even in the 90's that was cringeworthy. And that "Help me, Obi-Wan" didn't help."

"Oh, I don't know, you've been known to call for help a time or two," he grinned and wiggled a finger on the end of her nose. She batted him away. "And it doesn't diminish you. Everyone needs help every now and then."

She kicked away a stray Coke bottle that was littering the pavement. "Well," she conceded, "she wasn't completely useless, and Han was hot."

"Oi!"

She grinned and snuggled up to him, she tugged on the longish hair at the back of his neck. "Don't worry, sweetie, I have a thing for renegades."

"Oh?" He puffed up a little. "Been a long time since I was called that."

She snorted. "Anyway, my favorite character is R2D2."

"It would be," he said. "Short, sassy, and has all the cool toys." He looked down at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Besides, I hear you have a thing for robots."

'Oh!" she poked him in the shoulder. "This from a guy who's favorite character is big, hairy, and can't speak straight!"

"Hey! Wookies are cool!"

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
